sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer the Fox
Fixer the Fox is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. With a knack of fixing many things, Fixer is a kind-hearted fox who will try his best to help those in need. Fixer is classed as the village detective, however he is almost never called to many cases as the town's crime is pretty low. So, Fixer lives the simple life, with enjoying things like Hot Chocolates in the morning, sunsets in the afternoon, and the stars at night. However, even with Fixer being a detective, he is often seen as head of the village, as most people turn to him for help. What ever Fixer lacks in, he makes up for with his evasive running skills, his quick thinking and his heart of gold. Concept & Creation Physical Appearance Fixer's a slightly dark yellow fox, who carries a black leather bag, with a black strap that goes around his body, & over his right shoulder, with a green buckle in the middle. He wears black goggles, with green trim & green lenses, with black finger-less gloves with green in the trims, & white tape that ends below his elbow. On his feet are two shoes colored green & white with grey trim, & black socks, with white tape that ends below his knees. Other Outfits In Informal Occasions, he wore a black buttoned vest, with a green tie over his usual goggles & shoulder strap bag. History Personality Fixer lives in a house a short walk away from Main Village, right near the forest. Although Fixer has many friends in Main Village, he somewhat prefers to work alone, as he is very independent. Regardless, Fixer does work very well in a team, especially with the assistance of his assistant, Alkira, who is learning to become a good detective just like him. Fixer has many talents when it comes to people, as he is seen as a very trustworthy person. Fixer is also good with speech, as he can often get the information he needs though his detective interrogation skills. Also with being Village Detective, he is also stealthy and light toed, being able to sneak past most areas in the dark. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Fixer is equipped with a pair of headset goggles that help protect his eyes from many types of things, like rain, electrical sparks and other hazards. Recently, Fixer was able to install a night vision feature into the goggles, however when activated, they give off a green light, so people can see them clearer, and they don't have much battery life. Fixer also has a side bag that he keeps things like spare batteries and other smaller items. When ever in a battle or a fight, Fixer is not the greatest in hand to hand combat, as his true skills are in his agility and quick thinking. When ever Fixer is in the presence of danger, he will usually stay hidden until the danger passes. However, if he is found, he will run and climb away from the dangers, all while thinking of the best strategy of finding the enemy's weak points, or escaping the threat. Now just because Fixer runs away from a fight, doesn't make him afraid of getting his hands dirty. He just won't go into hand to hand combat if he does not need to. If he is knocked down however, Fixer does have good stamina and will power to get back up and to keep the fight going. Weakness Regardless of his good heart and politeness, Fixer does have a few weaknesses. Fixer lacks defenses in battle, as one good hit can lead him to failure. Not to mention he can also be impatient and cocky at the wrong times. He also has a fear of isolation and faceless objects. Fixer is not really the strongest person ether, with the heaviest thing he has lifted being a large watermelon. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alkira the Arctic Fox (Apprentice and Roommate) * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Enemies * Esham the Arctic Fox Quotes * “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” ** Fixer when he meets Alkira for the first time. (Fox and Found) Trivia Gallery OFFICIAL ART FAN-ART SPEED PAINT Category:Characters Category:Foxes